theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney Sloane
}} Courtney Sloane is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Kelli Goss from 2013-2015. Storylines Courtney Sloane is the best friend of Summer Newman. When Summer began developing feelings toward Kyle Abbott, Courtney helped her out to try to gain his attention to the point of creating a fake ID for Summer to sneak into the Underground, the bar operated by her father, Nicholas Newman. When Summer ran away to Chicago after overhearing that Kyle was allegedly flirting with older women during a business trip with her mom, Phyllis Summers, Courtney was the only person Summer confided in about her whereabouts, but she caves in and tells her brother, Noah Newman. Courtney soon bumps into Noah again at the newly-created Chancellor Park and falls down while rollerblading, injuring her ankle. Noah helps her out and she soon believes that she and Noah may start dating, as she has develop feelings for him and Noah has somewhat feelings toward her. Noah finally confessed his feelings for Courtney and had their official first date at a concert. Soon, Courtney began receiving text messages from a guy named Zach. While visiting her friend, Fenmore Baldwin, he tells Summer that Courtney has been getting drugs from his drug pal, Raven. Summer confronts Courtney about this and also begins questioning her best friend as to why she is so hesitant to share anything about her personal life, including even inviting Summer to her house. Courtney immediately denies Fenmore's accusations and couldn't believe that Summer believed a druggie prisoner over her own best friend. Noah has also been curious as to why Courtney never really opens up about her personal life as well. Noah soon finds out that Courtney is not a drug dealer, but that she is a undercover cop who helps arrest drug dealers. Noah and Summer eventually forgave Courtney for her deception and she continued to be close to both of them. Courtney and Noah were against Summer's marriage to Austin Travers, but they did their best to support her. Courtney was Noah's date at his parents wedding, and spent Christmas Eve with Noah and his family. On New Years Eve, Courtney was upset when Noah said he wasn't planning on getting married. Courtney asked Kevin Fisher about his feelings for Mariah Copeland. Kevin told her it wasn't the right time to pursue anything with Mariah because of the rough year she had. Courtney told Kevin that love just comes whether you want it to or not. Later, Courtney asks Mariah if Kevin is alright, and tells her Kevin has a criminal past. Party and cover up Courtney, Noah, Mariah, Kevin, Austin, Summer, and Fenmore Baldwin were invited by Abby Newman to a Valentine's Day party at the Abbott cabin. Courtney arrived late, and advised everyone to stay put because of a snow storm outside. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Courtney tries to revive Austin, but pronounces him dead. Courtney finds blood by Austin's head and tells everyone not to touch the body. Everyone gets scared and starts accusing each other. Noah finds a vial in the garbage, and Fen admits he spiked the punch with a drug that was supposed to loosen everyone up, but he admitted he didn't know what it was and wouldn't say where he was. Abby starts yelling at Fen, and Kevin defends him by bringing out up the "Naked Heiress" stunt from Abby's past. Abby defends that it was a publicity stunt and that know one ended up dead. Mariah says that Abby cannot talk about Austin that way. Summer yells at Mariah to not talk about Austin at all, and Mariah screams at Summer that she was looking out for her feelings. Suddenly, Mariah remembers this is like a part from one of Plato Sphere's books. Kevin gets defensive when people start attacking Plato Sphere, and he admits he is Plato Sphere. Mariah and Fen defend Kevin, but everyone else accuses him of murder. Summer remembers hiding a bloodied bookend under one of the couch cushions of the She finds it and screams in horror. Summer tearfully starts crying that she killed Austin, but Noah and Fen refuse to believe it. Courtney bags the bookend for evidence. Summer starts hyperventilating and Abby, Noah, and Fen try to calm her down. Courtney says Summer couldn't have gotten Austin into the closet, so Kevin implies that someone may have helped her. Fen snaps at his uncle, and Mariah tells Fen not to get mad at Kevin when this is his fault for drugging them. Summer takes Abby out of the room to calm her down, and Kevin scolds Fen for using drugs again. Courtney says she has to report everything that she hears, but Kevin and Noah say they won't testify about what Summer said. Courtney tells them to stop it, and says that even though Summer's confession was made under duress; she still has to report it. Kevin and Mariah make up a story about Austin slipping and hitting his head. Courtney is dismayed that they want to cover up Austin's death. Mariah says Summer doesn't deserve to go to jail. Courtney is adamant that they be honest, so Mariah asks Courtney if she wants to tell the police that there was a homicide, and know one remembers what happened because Fen drugged them. Summer finds the murder weapon, says she did it, and gets arrested. Mariah asks Courtney how that version works out for her. Courtney says what they are doing is a felony, and asks Noah to back her up; but Noah sides with Mariah, Kevin, and Fen. Courtney says they could get caught and then all of them would go to prison. Kevin suggests that she use her expertise to cover it up. Noah, Kevin, Mariah, and Fen all agree to the cover up; but Courtney says they are making a mistake. Noah apologizes to Courtney, and she cries that if she does this then she is no better than the dirty cops that think they are above the law. Noah says he is asking Courtney to save his sister because she can't save herself, so Courtney reluctantly agrees to help them. Kevin and Noah lift Austin's body, so there is no evidence. Courtney says they have to make sure the angle of the blow makes sense, and says they are going to do this right. Mariah asks Abby to take care of Summer. Kevin and Noah lay Austin on his side, with his injury laying on a rock, so it looks like he slipped and hit his head on the rock. After they get the offices story straight, Fen goes to set up the cover up and discovers Austin's body is gone. Summer is hopeful that Austin may still be alive. Noah goes to look for Austin, and the police arrive and ask what happened. Kevin covers and says he fell off the ladder, but he is fine. They say Austin went to look for help and never came back. The group is taken back to Genoa City where they give statements. As Paul is talking to Courtney, he picks up that she seems nervous. Courtney lies and says that she is just tired. Courtney panics when she hears that Austin is alive, but it turns out to be Kyle Abbott. Courtney learns from Kevin and Mariah that they got a bloody towel found in Kyle's trunk tested, and that the blood belonged to Austin. Courtney and Kevin show up for Austin's memorial and find Noah and Kyle arguing. Noah says that he saw Kyle in the background of Austin's video, and leaves to get the laptop. During the memorial, Summer accuses Abby of sleeping with Austin. Abby runs out of the church in tears, and Mariah accuses Kyle of knowing about the affair. Summer asks Kyle if he knew, and he reluctantly admits he did. Summer asks who else knew, and guesses that Mariah knew because of her and Abby's private talk at the cabin, and that Kevin knew as well. Summer continues to have a meltdown, and Jack and Phyllis order everyone out of the church. Outside, Mariah, Kevin, and Courtney continue to accuse Kyle of Austin's murder. Kyle snaps that they don't even know who they are protecting, and that they could be protecting themselves. Anonymous messages Mariah, Kevin, Kyle, and Courtney storm into the Abbot cabin and accuse Abby of Austin's murder. Abby says she didn't do it, and says that they all have as much motive as she did. Abby says Mariah could of been jealous that Austin chose to cheat with her instead of Mariah. She turns to Kyle and says he could have done it because he wants Summer for himself, or that Kevin could killed Austin because he was jealous of Mariah and Austin's friendship. Abby opens the armoire and the group sees that a message reading "I know what happened here" is written on the mirror. They wonder who could have wrote it, and Courtney takes a picture of it. Summer and Noah go to the Abbott Cabin where Kyle, Mariah, Kevin, and Courtney are. Courtney tells Summer that she didn't kill Austin, and Kevin and Noah say the blood on the towel was Austin's. Kyle explains that he punched Austin, but Mariah and Noah are still skeptic because he lied about the blood being Austin's and also lied about being in town. Kyle's explains that he wanted solid proof before he told Summer about the affair. Abby comes out of the back room, and Summer charges at Abby. Noah holds her back, and Abby runs out of the cabin holds her back and Abby runs out of the cabin. Kevin and Courtney show up for work and tell Noah and Mariah they might as well leave since they aren't getting anywhere. Noah wonders what they should do. Mariah figures the person who wrote the note must have known they wouldn't tell anyone. Noah figures that means the person knows them pretty well, and Kevin wonders how well they know this person. Summer called everyone to the Abbott cabin and wanted to know who a message on her compact mirror, saying "I know what you did". Summer and Mariah accused Abby of writing the messages, and she stormed off in anger. Courtney said Abby may have had an affair with Austin, which makes her deceitful and dishonest, but not pathological. Courtney suggests they to to the police because she feels they are in over their head. Despite Mariah and Kevin protests, Summer, Noah, and Courtney head to tell the police. They find Abby unconscious in the park and message written on her cellphone that says, "Shut up or you're next". Noah proposes to Courtney, and she happily accepts. Kevin finds a video of Jack in Chancellor Park on Austin's computer. He convinces Courtney to help him back into the system, but triggers the alarm. Paul demands to know what they are doing. Kevin lies and says he was trying to use the computer for personal reasons, and that Courtney tried to stop him. Paul demands to know what Kevin was doing, and Kevin says he can't tell him, so Paul suspends Kevin. After talking and giggling with her best friend, Summer, before her wedding, Courtney realized she forgot something major at her office. She arrived at her office to grab her marriage license while one of her co-workers left the computer. Courtney went in to discover the footage Kevin was looking for and found something shocking. She texted Noah to meet her at the cabin, resulting in a postponement of their wedding date. When the group got to the cabin, they found Courtney dead in the armoire and a note placed in her hand that read "I warned you, stop digging". Courtney's death finally prompted the group to notify the police about Austin's murder. What Courtney had found on the computer was surveillance footage of Jack attacking Abby in the park. "Jack" was actually a drug lord named Marco Annicelli, who looked exactly like Jack. Courtney had told Harding about this, who was hesitant to investigate. Courtney insisted that he arrest Jack, and Harding told her to come with him. Courtney wanted to marry Noah, and Harding told her that Paul wouldn't be happy she is neglecting her duties as a police office. Courtney relented and went with Harding to arrest "Jack". As Courtney held Marco at gunpoint, Harding hit her over the back of the head with a firepoker. Crimes Committed *Helped underage Summer Newman acquire a fake ID to enter The Underground (2013) *Conspired with Kevin, Noah, Fen, Mariah, and Abby to cover up Austin's murder; staged it to look like an accident (2015) Maladies and Injuries *Drugged by Fenmore Baldwin and lost consciousness, along with Summer, Noah, Kevin, Mariah, Austin, Fenmore, and Abby (2015) *Murdered by Mark Harding (who also murdered Austin Travers) and her body was stuffed in an armoire. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show